Of Rot and Ruin
by KittyLee814
Summary: Her mother was damned, committed a massacre, and rotted away behind prison bars until her head left her shoulders. 19 years later, she's following in her footsteps: damned, a criminal, and rotting in prison. But she's determined to escape her mothers fate


Hey guys! This is the backstory of my d and d character. She is a felidae, which is a humanoid cat creature (actually she's only like 10% cat because all she has is a tail, the cat ears and the claws). Look up the race on the D and D wiki if you want more info. K, well, hope ya like it. Please R &R. 3 Kitty

Prologue

She stood in front of the temple; rain pouring down and drenching her to the bone. She didn't move a muscle. She just stood there glaring, her bloodshot eyes burning with hatred and her fists balled tightly in anger. Her claws were digging deep into the skin of her palms causing her boiling blood to bubble up from her veins and drip to the cold, wet ground. She never even noticed.

How could they do this to her? The temple had been her life. Her whole existence had revolved around this holy ground. She'd given her heart and soul to The Goddess. Why had she been so quick to damn her when she'd committed no sins? She couldn't understand. She was hurt and confused. She'd never felt so much pain. Her entire body shook with it. Her heart, she couldn't feel it beating. She honestly didn't know if she was among the living or if she had fallen into The Underworld. Either way, would it matter in the end?

After what felt like a millennia, Nerina had torn herself from the place she'd fixed herself and had made her way to the only place she had to go: the home of her mate, Elan. Once she'd arrived at the small hut, she threw open the door and stormed in. The small 3 room house was lit by several candles that sparkled in the near darkness. Elan was sitting at the small badly crafted table, reading a large book. When he looked up and noticed Nerina, his other task was forgotten and he quickly rushed to her aid. He wrapped his arms around her frozen, wet body, holding her tiny frame close to his large muscled one.

"My Love," He whispered as he stroked her tangled mess of fuchsia locks. She didn't hug back or even notice his embrace. She'd become numb to everything. Nothing was real. She was a walking corpse. Nothing existed inside her now except for rage and hatred.

"Elan," Nerina muttered in a voice that was borderline demonic.

"What is it, Rini?" He asked her, his face glowing with concern for her, "What's wrong?"

"I want them dead," She said. "I want them to suffer. I want them to bleed." Elan let go of Nerina and took a few steps away from her, shock covering his face.

"Nerina, my love, what are you saiying? You can't mean this?"

"You don't understand, Elan. I want them to say their last prayer to their precious goddess while I stand over them and rip their hearts from their chests." Nerina walked past her mate and into the dark room at the very back of the hut. She could see nothing except the gleam from the treasure she desired. Hanging on the far wall were two small hand sickles tethered into one weapon by a long steel chain. Nerina took the chain scythe from its home on the wall and held it securely in her still bloody palms.

"Perfect," She whispered. As she tried to leave the room, Elan blocked her path. "Get out of my way, Elan."

"I cannot allow you to do this, Nerina," He said sternly. "The Covenant may have wronged you but you are not entitled to end their lives. What would The Goddess think of your actions?" Nerina laughed.

"The Goddess? Fuck the Goddess! What has she done for me other than bring me misery and heart break?" Nerina cried. "She cursed me, Elan, when I've done no wrong. I've been her faithful servant my entire life and how does she repay my dedication? By damning me!"

"Nerina, you're out of your head. You're confused and hurt and angry. Please, come to bed and in the morning everything will seem much better," Elan begged. It was no use. He wasn't getting through to her. All he'd done was direct her anger onto him.

"In the morning, they will all be dead! Elan, how can you not stand beside me on this?" Nerina asked. Elan looked away.

"Because it isn't right," He said. " Maybe they were right to take away your position, Nerina. " Mere seconds later, before he could even comprehend what had happened he felt a sharp pain explode in his chest. He looked down and saw one of the scythes lodged deep into the center of his abdomen.

"Bastard! You side with them? The bitches that betrayed me without a second glance?" Her voice was even more demonic now as she stepped slowly towards him. "I should have known I couldn't trust you." She wrapped her hand around the handle of the scythe and jerked it hard. It carved down through Elan abs, tearing apart his innards. "I loved you, Elan."

"I still love you, Nerina," She leaned forward and kissed him one last time, then pulled the blade from his gut. His body dropped to the floor, blood and organs pooling beneath his facedown corpse.

"Sleep well, Elan," She whispered as she left the hut and headed back down the path to the temple. Tonight, they would pay. She'd see them in Hell.


End file.
